I Might Fall For You
by RedRumRyuu.xx
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto-kun but Sasuke-kun loves her.Hinata is confused about who she really loves. Read to find out who will win Hinata's Heart.  A NaruxHina/SasuxHina Fan fiction. Hope you like it


**Hello!I made a NaruxHina/SasuxHina fan fiction hope you like it. Its not good I know but umm I tried**

**I will make more chapters later on. Maybe if people like it I will.(:**

**so Read and enjoy haha um I might have some mistakes so im sorry and its a pretty short or medium chapter Idk.**

**But anyways tell me what you think by leaving Reviews so Thanks.**

**Disclaimer!I do not own Naruto or Any of the characters all credits go to the original creators!**

**-RedRumRyuu**

**I Might Fall For You Tonight**

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight?**

_Hinata-chan stood there staring at Naruto-kun for some time, she wished he notice her. Though he never did and it made her cry herself to sleep every night. And tonight wasn't any different, she was at a nightclub sitting by the bar hoping that Naruto would come and ask her if she wanted to dance. _

_He was approaching her and she thought that maybe this would be her chance; sadly he just passed her by. He went up to Sakura to ask if she wanted to dance with him. She rejected him as always, and tried to get Sasuke to dance with her. But Sasuke just ignored her like he usually does. Hinata was on the verge of tears but held them back because she was out in public so instead she started drinking up all the booze to make her pain go away. Sasuke-kun noticed she was drinking a lot so he walked towards her. _

"_Hinata what's wrong?" He asked._

"_Sasuke-kun? Yuh look kinda funny..Oh fuck its uh late..huh? Nothing's wrong with me whats wrong with yuh?" She was completely drunk and could barely even speak. Sasuke noticed and offered to take her home. But Hinata just kept on insisting that she could walk home because she was perfectly fine. "Hinata-chan you can barely talk. How do you expect to get home on your own? Come on I'll take you home."_

"_No.! Im perfectly yuh very much. I can…" Before she knew it she was passed out. When she was half awake she realized she was being carried. She couldn't tell who it was._

"_Naruto-kun." Was what she whispered before completely waking up to a raven haired guy. She was shocked that he was carrying her and got on her feet. Or at least tried to stand._

"_Sasuke-kun Sorry.I didn't mean to Im sorry I'm causing you so much…" He cut her off. "Hinata-chan its alright you were pretty drunk and you still are. So I decided to take you back to my place because you obviously can't go home like this." Hinata's cheeks grew bright red when he said he was taking her to his place. He noticed and laughed, so Hinata couldn't help but laugh and think how childish it was of her to even think something so wrong. He couldn't help but get closer to her and whisper in her ear. He said something that sounded like "It's alright Hinata-chan. Your safe with me." She blushed even more at how close they were. Then out of nowhere he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer. She closed her eyes knowing what he was going to do but his phone rang._

"_Sorry Hinata well have to pick up from where we left off when im done with who ever called me." He left a few inches away to answer his phone, while Hinata stood there confused. He lasted some time on the phone and Hinata heard his entire call. But she didn't know he was talking to a certain blonde._

"_Fuck. Im sorry that it took a long time. I had to take care of something with a certain dobe. Now where were we?" He was going to grab Hinata by the waist when Naruto walked by. "Oh Hinata-chan? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata blushed and Sasuke was annoyed. "What do you mean what are we doing here? What are you doing here!"_

_He didn't reply because he was too busy staring into Hinata's eyes in amazement. He never realized how beautiful they really were. "um nothing just on my way home from the nightclub. I know I just talked to you on the phone but I didn't expect to run into you with Hinata-chan." He talked while still staring into Hinata's eyes. She had always thought her eyes were ugly compared to his ocean blue eyes; she had never even been this close to him. But now she saw how amazing they were, and her blush got even more noticeable the more she stared into his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat._

_She was still drunk and she knew it so she didn't want to speak because she thought she would say something stupid. Sasuke was really annoyed now and said he was going to walk home. Hinata then remembered that now she had to walk home on her own, and come home to her parents all drunk. _

_Naruto was wondering if Hinata and Sasuke were dating, he didn't wanna ask her though he felt embarrassed. He didn't understand why he had such an attraction towards the Hyuuga girl when he never even noticed her before. "Hey Hinata-chan. I was wondering if you need a place to stay. I-I know my place isn't the best but you don't wanna go home drunk." _

_She just stood there frozen, then she fainted and the last thing she heard was Naruto mumbling to himself. Naruto was just talking to himself and staring at Hinata in such amazement. His heart was racing because he would have her sleep at his house. He couldn't explain why he was so happy but he liked this feeling. He was also glad Hinata wasn't conscious enough to feel the bulge starting to form in his pants._

_There was so much going on through his mind but he was suddenly disturbed by Hinata moaning out his name. "Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun!" He couldn't help but smile and answer her back. "Yes Hinata-chan?" He whispered in her ear. She woke up and saw that she was in Naruto's bed and jumped up with her face as red as a tomato._

"_Im sorry Naruto-kun for causing you all this trouble! Im so sorry im so sorry. I really…" Naruto came close to her and told her it was okay that he didn't mind having her in his small apartment. He loved the way she looked when she was worried it made her look innocent. She just kept staring at him with those onyx eyes of her and he wanted to make her his right there and then. But he though she was with Sasuke-kun so he didn't dare to get any closer than they already where. _

_So he just blurted out what was bugging him. "Hinata-chan! Are you-you and Sasuke d-dating?" She was shocked to hear Naruto so nervous and that he would ask that because she wasn't dating Sasuke-kun. It was a while before she answered but she finally found the courage to talk to him. "No Naruto-kun me and Sasuke are just friends. I'm not dating anyone right now but why would you think that?" Naruto was surprised that someone as beautiful as her wasn't dating anyone. But he took this as his chance. He got really close to her and grabbed her by the waist. He didn't hesitate in kissing her, the kiss was passionate and he wanted to show her how much she made his heart race. _

_He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was, and she felt how fast it was beating. She had gotten what she had always wanted. She got Naruto-kun to notice her, and to want her so much. She knew she wanted him to make her his, so she unzipped her tight sweater._

"_Naruto-kun make me yours."_

_Hinata-chan. Why do you make my heart race so much?" He looked at her with eyes filled with so many emotions. She didn't want this night to end. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room, doing the same with Hinata's sweater only to reveal a tube top beneath the sweater. He smirked at her and began to kiss down her neck and down her stomach. He heard small moans coming from Hinata as she stroked his soft blonde hair._

"_Do you really want this Hinata?" He asked as he began to unzip his pants. She looked at him and only nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to spread through her body, but instead felt the surge of pleasure running through her. She moaned his name out loud filling Naruto full of ecstasy. Then everything was a blur and she fell fast asleep after an hour of pure pleasure, she was sound asleep wrapped tightly in Naruto's arms._

_He wasn't tired at all so he lay there holding her tightly watching her sleep. Something inside of him didn't know what to think about what just happened, while another part of him wanted her more. His feelings were a mystery to himself but he knew one thing was certain, he wanted her more than anything. Now he felt silly for ever thinking that Sakura-chan would ever love him; she loved Sasuke and he knew it. That's why he hated Sasuke more than anyone in the village. Naruto grew tired of thinking about all these things that he decided to fall asleep next to his beloved Hinata, he knew that moments like these weren't going to last but tried to enjoy the time he had with her. _

_**Next Morning:**_

_Hinata woke up calmly at first before she realized she was lying on top of Naruto undressed. She blushed, a bright red spreading on her face as she attempted to jump up but Naruto's arms were holding her tightly. He was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him, so she removed his hands gently so that she could go get dressed then leave. _

_She was just about done getting dressed and ready to leave when Naruto woke up and noticed she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave and immediately stood up in only his boxers and headed towards her grabbing her arm. _

"_Hinata-chan…D-don't ?"He begged her with his blue eyes on the verge of tears. She didn't want to go but she knew Naruto didn't love her; she was just a one night stand. She was also on the verge of tears wishing last night was just a dream. He cursed under his breath and turned Hinata around to face him. She was crying now._

"_Hinata. Baby why are you crying?" She was lost and didn't know what to say or what to do next, so she leaned in closer to him getting ready to kiss him. And right when she was going to kiss him there was a knock on the door. She was going to go answer it but Naruto only held on to her arm tighter. "Arent you going to get the door Naruto?" He only looked at her as she spoke. "No its probably no one important." _

_HInata didn't listen to him and broke free from his tight grip and went to answer it. She was shocked when she saw it was Sasuke at the door, he looked angry. But angry at who? _

_As soon as she opened the door his expression changed and he gave Hinata a smile before speaking. _

"_Oh Hinata what are you doing here?" _

"_Naruto let me stay here just for the night." She answered. He didn't know what to so he reached for her waist. Sasuke was about to grab her by the waist and do what he wanted to do before that blonde dobe showed up. At that exact instant Naruto showed up in pants and grabbed Hinata before the raven could. Sasuke was shocked by his fast reflexes and wondered what happened last night between them. Hinata was speechless and blushed. _

"_Hey Hinata do you want to hang out later? I'll call you later to give you the details." She nodded and waved at Sasuke. Then it was just her and Naruto-kun, so she took this as her opportunity to ask him how he felt about her._

"_Naruto-kun. Um why do you do this to me?"_

"_Do what Hinata?"He looked confused and sad as she spoke. _

"_You act like you care but you don't.Y-you like w-why?" The tears she was trying so hard to hide came crashing down with every word that she said._

"_Fuck Sakura. Hinata you made me fall for you. I know I never noticed you before but last night when I looked into your eyes I saw the real you for the first time. And I knew that I wanted you so badly, but if you don't want me you can walk out that door. I won't give up on you I swear." She wanted to stay there with him but she couldn't because she wanted to know why Sasuke was paying attention to her. She knew she had to go talk to Sasuke. So she walked out the door._

"_Im sorry Naruto-kun.I'll come back to you I swear." The tears were streaming down her face, while inside the small apartment a certain blonde was crying his heart out too._

**_Thankyou for Reading I hope you enjoyed if not im So sorry. _**

**_Um Please Review if you want to tell me what you think of my story and Thankyou so if you have any questions or ideas feel free to ask.(:_**


End file.
